That of Which Never Was
by Yuki Rae
Summary: Never once had she expected that she would follow out what her mother had asked of her. And never had she thought that she would grow feelings that of which were more than the usual for a wolf. KibaxOC Rated T for wolf stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so first, thank you for reading my story here. Second, I am new to the site so, yeah. But this isn't my first time writing, truly I also write on another site but decided to also come here and do a string of other stories also. So, if you guys would kinda help me out through the site and everything that would be much appreciated! But other than that stuff I would like to say that I will probably mix this story up quite a bit (though try to put in important parts!) when it comes to the actual plot of the original Wolf's Rain. But hey! Isn't that what fanfiction is all about? ;) Please do enjoy! There is only one other story that I have actually made it this awesome(in my opinion!) with like details and just the way it's written. So yeah! Haha, but yes, enjoy enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain nor any of it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>-OoO-<strong>

I clung to the fur, afraid that if I let go I would never be found. The fur was soft and had the sweet fragrance of the forest, a smell that I wished to know for real, and not only in dreams. Yes, a dream. A dream that relentlessly came back to me every night. I woke slowly, opening my eyes to slits only to be blinded by the morning sun. I covered my eyes and took in a deep breath, noticing that the wonderful fragrance of the forest still lingered in my nostrils. How odd, since it was only a dream. You see, I have never known the forest- never been to a forest- only had heard stories from my mother, and had seen paintings in books. The thought of a forest was practically a fairytale. Just like if someone were to mention wolves, they were thought to be crazy.

Wolves had long since gone extinct and was just another fairytale in most peoples' eyes. Pulling myself up into a sitting position I eyed the room I had inevitably landed in from the previous night. It was grungy looking. There were cobwebs in almost every corner, the floorboards were not in good shape being splintery and uneven, the paint chipping on the walls, the window covered by a thin cloth in attempt to keep out the frigid air. But this was the best I could get unless I was to sleep outside on the streets, where the weather had full and complete access to my body. Keeping the faded sheets around my shoulders I slipped off the cot made to look like a real bed and went over to the window. Lightly pushing aside the thin cloth I looked out at the city. People went about their business, giving off no signs of discontent of the world that surrounded them. But to think that they would be expecting too much of these people, for this world in which surrounds them is all that they have ever known- only hearing stories about when the world was what could be called paradise now, just as I had when I was a young child.

Sighing I turned away letting the cloth fall back into place. Pulling the sheet from my shoulders I tossed it back onto the cot bed. Then grabbed my clothes from the floor where they had been laying I gingerly ran my fingers across the fabric of my shirt. It felt soft at touch but had a slight roughness to it. Closing my eyes momentarily I could almost imagine the feel of the fur from my dream once again. Opening my eyes I pulled on the tight shirt, then slipped into a pair of fleece thigh-high socks and pulled on a knee length skirt, then quickly laced up my boots. Swiping my black jacket from an unstable side table I opened the door and stepped out into the drafty hallway. I would leave this hotel and see if I could manage to find something to eat. The thudding of my boots hitting the hardwood stairs echoed in the deserted building, for even when I reached the counter where I had just last night paid for the room I had stayed in had a sign positioned on it saying "**Closed**". Stopping briefly I glanced behind the counter, no signs of anybody ever even having had occupied the place- not even the faint flicker of a light bulb, as had been there that previous night also. Shrugging it off I left the hotel and began scouring the streets for a bite of anything edible.

* * *

><p>By mid-afternoon a down pour had begun, forcing me to take shelter under whatever I could find close. Which happened to be a hole provided beneath a lage tree's trunk- mostly formed by years of it's roots growing and making an encasement. Sitting the farthest away from the opening I watched the rain with my knees closeto my chest, my arms wrapped around them with my chin resting on top my knees. Flashes came with almost every drop that pelted the ground. Flashes of a time before all this- of places that still managed to flourish in this world. Like stories. Like each drop brought along it's own memories, telling you a story of where it's been. I saw fields filled to the brim with flowers of all kinds, the grass moving slowly side to side with each gentle gust of wind and mountains whiter than I'd ever seen- though I'd never seen much outside of this city- yet still dotted with trees as green as the image of the fields. And I saw even flashes of wolves, the animals erased from the face of the earth, but the way they ran, stirring the white with such majesty it was painful to think such animals no longer roamed the earth. Only from what I have heard and even been able to see with such flashes as these and paintings the species of wolves were a kind that beheld immense beauty yet contained such savage killing ability it was just about unbelievable.<p>

Shaking my head I cleared out my thoughts of wolves, I think of these animals well beyond that of just a regular interest. I sighed then buried my face in my knees, letting my long thick chestnut hair spill out around my now small ball-like figure. I could hear as the rain lightened up a bit, but not enough that I would willingly go out into. Not unless I wanted to become drenched to the point of possible drowning. Though it was better than earlier, where if I walked out there I **would** have drowned just by standing there. Time passed within a blink of an eye, though nothing else had seemed to change. I gasped in surprise when my eyes flicked to the ever so growing longer shadows as my stomach growled. I had not gasped at the fact of myself being hungry, but at the fact that time had passed by so quickly. Yet the rain never ceased. Laying down on my side I pulled my hood over head then tucked in it all my hair, then tightened my jacket around me almost to the point of suffocation- but at least that way she would stay warm. letting my eyes droop I began to let slumber take me under it's wing once again.

_"My dear little lily.." my mother chuckled shaking her head. Finally ending to give a warm smile directed only to me, "Have I ever told you the legend that only wolves can find paradise?" becoming eager I shook my head and climbed into my mother's lap ready to hear yet another story about the legendary extinct wolves. Wrapping her arms around me my mother began, " Well, it has been said that wolves are the only ones who can find paradise- or atleast have a chance at getting even such as a glimpse of it. Though, many say that only when the world begins to end that the wolves shall find pradise." glancing up at my mother's face she had a far away look, that of what she was telling me of now to be almost what she yearned for. "But Mother, how can the wolves find paradise when the world ends if they're not around anymore?" I asked puzzeled, she sighed. "That, my dear lily, I cannot tell you- for even from all the stories I know of, I cannot seem to find that answer for even myself." she murmured into my hair. "Just promise me Calla, that if you are ever to find a wolf- watch over it. Make sure that it survives. Because my grandfather once told me that if the wolves found paradise at the world's end, that the world will be reborn. And never again shall we have to suffer under such ways as the ones we do now." she told me softly, but looked at me expectantly. I hugged her, nodding my head, "I promise!" I whispered into her shirt._

**-OoO-**

* * *

><p>Okay so, this seems like a short chapter- but right now I can't exactly tell sadly. Anyways! I would like to inform you that this is all done with no Beta reader! Mostly because I still don't know much about the system for any questions yes her name is Calla and Calla means lily. So yeah! Nothing too big here just explaining a little bit about Calla and just giving out a good view(or atleast I hope a good view) for what this story shall hold. So yeah please review and I would love to hear what you guys all think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Whee! Chapter 2~ is out! Thank you, WolfishMoon, for telling me about the word/name 'Calla'. Oh and hope this gives you some more information on Calla. And also for reviewing! And DemontaDark, I did update~

* * *

><p><strong>-OoO-<strong>

My eyes flittered open bringing me back yet again to the world of the living. I scanned the small root cave, noticing not a thing was different- which was good- but that I had woken beore dawn. And that the rain had ceased. Just as I was about to push myself up onto my side, I heard a sound. But not just any sound- the sound of an animal coming near. Sucking in a breath I layed still and closed my eyes tight, hoping that the animal would not notice me. For the animals that would roam the city without a master would usually be looking for a meal. Which meant that they were dangerous, but even when they were not searching for a meal, they would still be just as vicious. Making my breathe as soundless as I could, I layed there, completely still. And prayed that the animal would just pass by without any second thoughts. But, by what I could hear, my prayers came unanswered. I could hear the shallow breathing it had, the clicking of its nails as it walked up to the entanglement of roots that formed where I now presided. It stopped.

I strained my ears to try and hear what it was doing, but I only heard a dripping sound- like a liquid slowly slipping to the ground and splattering across it. A low growl erupted from it's throat, but very canine. Without realizing it, I held my breath. It's throaty growl became louder as it approached me. Please let it see me as no threat! That was all that went through my mind, silently praying- and slightly begging- to not let my life end here. But as I felt the canine's eyes on me, trying to see if I _did_ pose a threat, my mind let itself slip into thinking would it truly matter if I did die here? Yes, it would be an untimely death, but who in this world would notice? My mind wanted to tell me no one- but couldn't. Somehow there was a force there saying that if I did keep living, then there would be someone who would care. Yet, why couldn't that be now? I couldn't help but think. I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something warm by me. Daring to open my eyes, I saw laying there before me an injured white...

**wolf**.

Reaching out a shaky hand I let it hover over it's flank before thinking better of it and snatching it back. Scanning over it I found an injury on it's leg. It didn't seem severe but as though it would continually bother the animal before it healed. I bite my bottom lip and shifted closer to the large canine, wondering whether or not I should attempt to clean it's wound. My hand inched back to hover over it's body again, so close that every time it's flank rose with a breath the thick white fur brushed against my fingertips. Closing my eyes I took in a shaky breath and let my hand rest lightly on it's side. Silently waiting for it to bite me or even turn and rip my throat out I remained sitting there, with my legs beside my body and my other hand holding me upright gripping whatever loose soil available. When no pain came, I opened my eyes. It just continued to lay there- asleep from the way it's breathes came in deep gusts. letting my body relax, I took my hand off of the wolf and scooted back a little, resting my hands in my lap. I will clean it's wound. But what if it wakes up as I do? Will it attack me? It was very hostile when it first entered. And after I cleaned it's wound would I stay with this animal? One that could easily kill me? I sighed and cast my eyes downward.

How am I to help this animal if I can only question what will happen after I do? What if I was to make it's wound worse? How am I to know that it isn't already healed and I'll only reopen the wound? Oh, so many questions. Mostly useless but all with good cause behind them. After all, living in a world such as this can make you wary of anything. Especially if you were unlucky enough to only live in run down building or hotels just to not sleep on the actual streets. Yes, the life of a street rat was worse than anyone's. I could join up with other travelers or try to get a job but, traveling just wasn't something I did- never thought about leaving this place before- and getting a job was hard unless you opened your own business. Letting my gaze fall upon the wolf once more I couldn't help but wonder what it was doing here. No wolf had ever been in the city- or even sited outside of it for that matter. They were extinct, right? Well, obviously not. Sighing once more I decided to just follow what I felt what was to be best.

What ended up being what I felt to be the best was going out and finding a way to clean the animal's wound. You would think it was an easy task considering all I needed was water and a cloth, and it had just rained that night. The cloth was the problem. I had no intentions of ripping off a piece of my own clothing just to help a wolf. If it had been a severe wound I might have, but just to clean some blood off was not enough to get me to risk tearing off a piece of valuable clothing. I had only 2 outfits. And I would never damage either unless there was a dire need to. I had finally come across a nice small hand towel probably a half-mile(sorry I'm not even gonna attempt metric system) from the tree in which I had left the wolf. Dunking it in a large pool of water which had acumulated in a fairly large crack in the stone in the corner of two buildings I thought back to back when I was a child, a foolish child.

My father had never been in my life, I had been told he was dead though I doubted it was true, and my grandmother was a sickly woman who never left her bed and couldn't even talk. Leaving my mother as sole caretaker of me. She would always look at me as though I was the most precious thing in the world, which as a child made me believe that was just what I was. As I said, foolish. My mother always told me stories about wolves, while I soaked it all in no matter what it was. Wolves to me were legendary beings as a child, extinct yes, but something that would never fade from history. Pulling the small towel out I let it drip and then stood up, ready to trek back to where I had left the wolf. Raising my face to the sky I noticed that it was nearing mid-morning. Picking up my pace, I hoped that no one had disturbed the wolf.

Though chances of that were slim.

**-OoO-**

* * *

><p>I hope to begin writing the next chapter soon! I have an idea for what'll happen but still unsure about everything that will go down. This chapter also did not have a Beta reader. Since I'm new to this place and all... so yeah!<p> 


End file.
